


Stuck and how

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is the glue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck and how

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user Leechbrain’s birthday (today!) because she might honestly be one of the actual nicest people in the universe (and I want to squish her face).

Danny wakes up in the middle of the night, too hot with Derek and Scott pressing against him on either side as they snore in his ears. He stares up at the ceiling, too tired to even _think_ about trying to crawl over one of his lovers to get to the bathroom sink and the glasses they use whenever the late night thirst comes, and it hits him that he honestly doesn’t know how it all started.

There’s no calendar that he can look at with a definitive timeline that says, “this is when I started sleeping with two werewolves on a regular basis” that has a little smiley face sticker next to the date that marks the first time Danny found himself pressed between Derek and Scott in a too-small bed.

He remembers their first kisses. Separately and together. He remembers Derek’s heat and his weight crushing him into a threadbare couch in his basement. He remembers Scott’s eagerness and the twist of his fingers into the soft material of Scott’s worn t-shirt. He remembers squeezing three to a bed in Scott’s room the night after a particularly bloody full moon and turning his face to the side so that Derek’s teeth could scrape over his throat.

And after that--

Everything moves so fast.

There’s college and werewolf battles and nights spent behind a threshold of mountain ash with Stiles because the bad guys won’t hesitate to tear their weak human throats out in a second.

Danny stops coming home to his parents and their nice nuclear family and starts coming home to Derek and Scott and _their_ bed in their apartment and he doesn’t even know when it stopped being his apartment and turned into their apartment, but--

Scott makes a quiet, sleepy noise and curls his fingers around the side of Danny’s hip where Derek’s body presses up against him with barely a seam between them. He thumbs the faint scar stretching back down over the jutting bone of Danny’s hip back towards the top of his ass and then laughs when Danny grunts in response and twitches toward him.

“I can hear you thinking,” he says with a hot wash of breath fanning out over Danny’s collarbone. “It’s okay, you know. You don’t have to overthink this.”

Danny opens his mouth to deny it at once, but then he laughs under his breath. “You know me too well,” he says as the slightly sharper points of Scott’s clawed fingertips scrape over his hip. “And I’m not overthinking anything.”

Behind him, Derek lets out a snorting burst of laughter that rumbles through his chest where it’s pressed to Danny’s bare back. He presses close to Danny and mouths at the back of his neck, scraping over the already marked skin with his stubble.

“You overthink everything,” Derek murmurs as he starts to stroke his own fingers over Danny’s stomach, fingers playing over the fine dark hairs scattered over his skin. He keeps his strokes light and purposeless, comforting without being overtly sexual, and then brushes a brief kiss over the back of Danny’s neck. “After two years? We can practically smell it on you.”

Scott laughs and then presses a kiss to the underside of Danny’s jaw when Danny utters a grumbling noise and stretches one arm out over the top of the bed. 

“You smelled worried,” Scott says against Danny’s skin where his own marks are still fading purple against the golden brown of his regular skin tone. “You smelled like you needed some comfort.” He flicks his tongue out and licks at one of the marks left behind on Danny’s skin and then sighs as he inhales their mingled scents. “We’re comforting you. Obviously.”

Derek muffles his laughter into the sweat-dampened hair at the nape of Danny’s neck and then says, “Obviously, we need to be better at it,” as he gets himself good and familiar with the marks they’ve left behind on Danny’s skin.

Danny shakes his head and tries not to do more than press his ass back into the narrow cradle of Derek’s hips. They’ve had sex as a fully functioning trio twice in the past four hours and Danny at least is lacking the advantages of werewolf healing. Derek and Scott will be fine in morning. Fine and hungry for more.  Danny on the other hand...

He might need to do his work from home for the rest of the day if this keeps up.

“You’re thinking about sex again,” Scott says with a smile that almost seems touchable even though Danny only has the slightest view of his face. “We’re trying to comfort you and remind you that you’re stuck with us. Sex isn’t--”

“If you say sex isn’t helping, I’m going to bite you,” Derek says to Scott loud enough for Danny to hear it. His claws prick the skin of Danny’s hip and draw a low moan from his lips that is impossible to miss. “Because you’re wrong.”

Scott laughs and then licks wetly at Danny’s adam’s apple before rolling over and flopping over onto his back. “Says the guy who had to be taught how to cuddle properly,” he says with a bit of bite directed towards Derek. “But yeah, I guess sex can help.”

Derek bites another kiss into the back of Danny’s neck and thrusts against his ass when Danny lets out another low moan.

“Can help. Is helping. Whatever.” Danny laughs when he can and then moans again because Derek is still touching him and Scott and his big brown eyes are so close and--

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” Scott’s voice a second later makes Danny jump and he shoots the other man a nasty little glare as he stills his hips from rocking back against Derek’s body.

Scott yelps at something that Derek says or does while Danny is busy trying to remind himself that he’s not in high school anymore and able to shoot at the first touch of a hand to his junk. When the rustling on the bed stops, Danny hears Scott make a soft little whimpering noise that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, and then Scott’s there, pressing close and nuzzling into his neck until Derek moves and Danny can roll over onto his back and bare his throat.

“Forgive me for being curious,” Scott says when he’s finished marking up Danny’s throat on his own and Derek curls his fingers in a possessive hold against the back of his neck. He grins at Derek while Danny thrusts up against him and the sharp points of his fangs gleam in the light coming from outside. “I just wanted to know if Danny had to get up early tomorrow.”

Derek tightens his hold on Scott’s neck until the smug smile there melts away into eagerness and he whines to show his submission.

“You’re forgiven,” Derek says as he watches Scott grind down against Danny’s groin without any shame at all. “Now can we do this without further interruption?”

“Yes please,” Danny blurts out, already reaching for Scott’s hips (to hold him still or help him work himself) even though he’s not sure how much help he’ll be during their round three. He’ll just call in sick in the morning. His bosses won’t understand being completely worn out from having two lovers who heal faster than he can blink, but Danny can think up a lie that’ll cover all his bases.

“You’re still thinking,” Derek says with a fond look on his face as he looks down at Danny from over the curve of Scott’s bitten up shoulder.

Danny opens his mouth to laugh, but winds up choking on a groan for the slick slide of Scott’s body against his own. When he comes back to himself, Danny manages one last quip before he just gives up and melts back against the bed. He reaches for Derek’s callused hand and entwines their fingers before saying, “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

Scott and Derek’s answering laughter warms him from the inside out and Danny has to admit that even if the beginning is still murky to him, the ending isn’t half bad.


End file.
